


Friday Night by the Fire

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [71]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: The eighth years have developed a habit of drinking and party games on Friday nights. Harry has different ideas of what an enjoyable Friday night is.





	Friday Night by the Fire

“Harry, Neville, aren’t you coming?” Ron asked, already outside the common room but poking his head back through the doorway.

“I’ll sit this one out,” Harry said, thoroughly disinterested in the eighth-year party games now that he knew they always wound up focused on sex. “You go if you like, Neville.”

Neville shrugged and settled deeper into the sofa next to him. “I’m quite comfortable where I am,” he said.

Ron looked between them as if he was waiting for them to reveal they were joking. When they didn’t, he shook his head.

“Alright, suit yourselves.”

He was the last eighth year to leave for the party, and when the door closed behind him, the common room was blessedly quiet. Harry sighed and leaned against Neville. It was nice to have the room to themselves on Friday nights.

Neville brushed his hand over the book sitting next to him for a moment. A new tome on magical plants that were inherently resistant to magic being used on them. He’d picked it up from the second hand bookshop in Hogsmeade last weekend.

“Fancy a game of exploding snap, or something?” Neville asked.

Harry snorted and retrieved his wand from the pocket of his robes. With a casual flick, a door banged down the hallway to the dormitories, and his Quidditch kit flew into the room a few moments later.

“Go on, I know you’ve been dying to start reading that since you finished the one about the fire resistant stuff,” he said, pulling the end table around in front of the sofa and transfiguring it into something long enough to rest his broom on. 

It had been a while since he’d given it the care it deserved. Oliver Wood would go spare if he saw the state of it.

Neville didn’t need any more convincing, he picked up the book and wriggled deeper into the sofa cushions as he opened it.

“I’m going to grow some of those fireproof trees and remodel the house with the wood from them some day,” Neville said. “I don’t care what Gran thinks. It came under my direct control on my birthday, so it’s up to me now.”

“Sounds practical, can’t see what she’d object to,” Harry said, picking up his broom and casting a critical eye over the tail for loose or bent twigs. 

Neville snorted. “She’ll find something.”

Harry hummed and put his broom back down. Unexpectedly, there were no tail twigs out of order, and he set about cleaning it so he could fill in the scratches and nicks and then give it a good polish.

“There’s a chapter on alternative materials for brooms,” Neville said, reaching out blindly to tap Harry’s arm. “Want me to read it out loud?”

The more time that passed since the ending of the war, the more Harry was starting to think he didn’t really want to be an Auror. He’d had a passing thought about broom making, and he’d been with Neville at the time. 

“Yeah, go on,” he said. He had thought about putting the wireless on, but listening to Neville read aloud was far more appealing. Although he could understand the appeal of magic-resistant materials for brooms, he didn’t see how they could be made to fly.

He was sure he was about to find out.

The others might disagree, but he thought spending the evening with Neville, just sitting by the fireplace, reading or tinkering with his broom, was much nicer than some stupid party.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Asexual Character (Harry/Male Character)' by Anon. I know this doesn't centre on Harry's asexuality, but I hope you liked it anyway, Anon.
> 
> I just felt like writing some domestic fluff I guess, sounds like a bloody fantastic Friday night to me XD
> 
> **This is a completed work and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
